<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaming With The Brosquad by scoryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229447">Gaming With The Brosquad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu'>scoryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fujisaki february [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Gaming, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, How Do I Tag, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro, Mondo, Leon, &amp; Taka have a 'fun' time gaming together &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Kuwata Leon, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon &amp; Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fujisaki february [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaming With The Brosquad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a cut and edited version of one of my old fics that was never finished (</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just another normal weekend for the Brosquad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Leon, Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro were chilling together in Leon’s dorm playing Minecraft together </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the game had fully loaded and the chips were set out on the table .. the chaos began </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LEON WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN’? HIT THE GOSH DAMN SPIDER NOT ME THE FUC-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CURSING IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONME-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm yo ass down Taka, technically dorms aren’t a school environment so like we guud fam.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shudda-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OKAY JUST KEEP THE BAD BEHAVIOR AWAY FROM ANY SCHOOL ENVIRONME- AAAHDUDJDJ ZOMBIE-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“u-uhm just tap it w-with y-your sword Taka”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I SEE THANK YOU FUJISAKI-KUN” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“y-you can call me Chihiro-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Non-Sense.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;ballz69 has slain owo-oowada&gt; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LEON I SWEAR ON MY GANG IF YOU DON’T STOP ATTACKING M-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“g-guys just calm down .. let’s focus on not letting the m-monsters kill us”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES THAT’S A LOVELY IDEA”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes monster go brr” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah yeah whatever”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them continued gaming and screaming till the wee hours of the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let's just say they got quite the lecture from Makoto. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tysm for reading, I hope you enjoyed</p><p>Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks seriously make my day </p><p>- Scoryuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>